Sweaty Palms
by plotweaver
Summary: Archie doesn't know who to turn to when it comes to a brand new issue with Ruby. Of course, Granny knows best.


**A/N: **Hope you guys like it. I was in the midst of writing some semi-smut Red Cricket when this idea popped in my head and I had to run with it.

* * *

His palms sweated. He hadn't been this anywhere near this nervous since he approached Ruby moments after the breaking of the curse to ask her to dinner. There was nothing like waking up from twenty-eight years of no happy endings to make a man go after his.

Knocking on the door, he brought himself back to his present task and realized that these nerves were worse. Much worse.

She, of course, was prompt in opening the door. When he scheduled the meeting he told her it was very important, and, therefore, Granny Lucas' customary stern face was replaced by a look of concern as she ushered him inside.

Coffee awaited them in the living room. Archie desperately attempted to focus on the warm, mocha drink in his hands and not let his gaze fall on Granny's shotgun, propped up neatly against the bookcase.

_You can do this. You can do this. _He hummed his mantra to himself while Granny made herself comfortable in the chair opposite his.

"So," she began, "what's so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Archie made a futile attempt to clear his throat. "Yes, well…" he gulped. "I didn't know who to go to for this… Seeing as how Ruby… I mean, well, parents…"

He closed his eyes. This was not at all going the way he planned. He was supposed to be confident. For once the knight in shining armor: valiant and courageous.

Dragging calming breaths in through his nose, he employed a trick he often taught his patients. When confronted with a problem, concentrate on your objective, concentrate on what you want. Let your end game fill your mind. Focus on the details of your objective and let the worth of those details allow you to face the struggles of the problem.

Beneath his eyelids, he saw her. His objective. The woman that would make any problem worth it.

His palms were still sweaty.

_Focus, _he pushed himself. _Focus on the details._

Her laughter formed in his ears, hollow and distant. One by one, details formed around the noise, bringing it to clarity.

_Her eyes close, she never could truly laugh with them open. Blankets drawn up to her chin- for all her exposed skin she sure did chill easily. She pushes her head back into the couch cushions and shook gracelessly; when she laughed, she laughed with her whole body. Then she snorts and gives herself over to even more intense laughter. _

Always beautiful, it was these moments of silliness that she saved for Archie alone. It was these moments of pure happiness that he would jump through fire for.

So when he opened his eyes, a new confidence blazed within him, and Granny's expectant gaze didn't seem as threatening.

He found his voice a moment later, miraculously steady. "Ruby and I have been seeing each other for quite some time—"

"That's an understatement," snorted Granny. "You two have been making eyes at each other since before the curse was broken."

Archie did not know how to respond to that, so he chose to ignore it.

"I love her," he said easily. "And," he took a deep breath, "I'm here to ask your permission to marry her."

Granny surveyed him intensely, and Archie held his breath. Just when the tension in the room became unbearable, the old woman let out a jubilant whooping noise that nearly frightened Archie out of his chair.

"Thank goodness!" she hollered. "If you had taken a week longer, I would've owed Miss Ginger a month's worth of free breakfast!" She rose to clap him on the back. "I have to call her and tell her the heartbreaking news."

"Wait!" he called before she left the room. "I haven't proposed to Ruby yet. So if you could keep it a secret…"

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy? The grass to grow? The crickets to hum? You've got the ring, don't you?" He nodded. "Then go propose!" She practically shouted as she shooed him to the door.

Surprised by her reaction, he barely managed to ask if her enthusiasm meant her approval.

"What do you think?" she smiled gently before her face turned stern again. "Now get!"

Archie walked hastily back to his home where he knew Ruby would be waiting for him. She always came over after her shift at the diner, bringing leftovers. His palms began to sweat in anticipation.

And then he thought of how she would laugh after he told her Granny's reaction – how she would close her eyes and let her smile take over her radiant face. He wasn't so nervous anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Please review! It takes two seconds and leaves me happier for much, much longer. Love you guys!


End file.
